Random Days
by Shay246
Summary: This are shorts stories that I come up with about the Sekai ichi characters! Haru will also appear in some chapters (for those of you who know him.) It ranges from funny stories to super cute ones, there won't be any sad ones, because I will cry...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story! Well sort of not really... this is basically going to be any short stories I come up with... so naturally Yuu and Haru has to be the first ones to get a short story...yeah...anyways these won't be updated regularly it would just be at random. Anyways enjoy the Yuru cuteness! Hehe love that ship name, thank you again MagicAnimeWorld!**

* * *

><p><strong>Random days<strong>

**Yuu and Haru-classroom**

No matter how many times I look at it, that is definitely my Haru singing. What's this? It's weird how I've become so into Haru that now I'm calling him mine.

I stare at Haru singing peacefully at one of the desks in the classroom. He doesn't seem to notice that I've been listening to him the whole time.

It's lunch time and people don't usually eat in the classrooms anymore so it has become a tradition for me and Haru to eat together at the classroom. It's more peaceful and we can enjoy alone time to ourselves.

I've noticed lately that Haru has been into singing. Whenever I listen to him sing, it calms me. He has a really pretty voice that just captures me, eventually hypnotizing me.

"Did I hypnotize you again?" Haru asks looking at me curiously.

Apparently I was too into it that I didn't realize Haru was staring at me.

"Yes you did" I say making my way towards him.

I kiss him softly on the lips in which he responds by blushing.

"Awww aren't you cute?" I say ruffling his blonde hair.

"Shut up and eat!" He stutters.

I smile to myself thinking of the day we decided to go out. I'm glad I worked up the courage to ask him out. My days with Haru has been bright and fun. I can't help but fall in love with him more each and every day.

"What is it?" Haru asks me.

"Oh nothing just eat." I say innocently in which Haru responds by pouting.

I know if I say your cute you'll just argue with me. But I'll just enjoy my cute Haru in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was really short, but that's the point. Anyways hope you liked it. Till next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello another short story but for Halloween this time yay! If you don't celebrate Halloween then think of it has just a costume thing I guess, I don't usually celebrate Halloween often so yeah... Thank you Zokou-Chan and Lonescript for reviewing! XD Anyways hope you like the chapter~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu and Takano- Happy Halloween!<strong>

'I almost forgot it's Halloween. The best day ever!' I think to myself as I make my way towards Emerald.

We had decided to have a little costume day in honor of Halloween. I dressed up like a cat thinking it was the simplest thing that there could be. After all, all I had were cat ears, a tail, and whiskers that I drew with a marker on my cheeks. Thank god it wasn't permanent marker. Not making that mistake again.

Before entering the department I noticed Haru a few steps ahead of me. He seems to be dressed up all in white like an angel, from the halo headband that I see from here and the wings. He is far from being an angel though.

"Hey Haru!" I say catching up to him.

He looks at me from top to bottom and pouts.

"You look cute in that, but geez Ricchan be a little more creative will you!"

I let out a small chuckle as I entered the office instantly noticing the difference. There were fake cobwebs everywhere and fake spiders scattered across the room. Next to each desk there was a small pumpkin each with different faces carved into them. Wow we do go all out when it comes to these things.

I'm greeted by a vampire Mino, a werewolf Hatori, even though he didn't put much hair around himself you can clearly tell he's a werewolf, and a devil Kisa. Which fits him rather well.

"Good morning you two!" Kisa is the first to say in which we respond back as I make my way towards my desk.

"Kisa delivery for you" I hear Haru say as he hands Kisa the envelope.

I notice that the only one missing is Takano. I wonder what he'd dress up as.

As if on cue, Takano came silently behind me and yelled into my ear.

"BOO!" Yells Takano into my ear as I feel shivers up my spine and jump from my seat.

Instantly everyone starts laughing including Takano.

"Takano-san why did you have to scare me like that!" I yell back at him.

"It's Halloween, I had to scare someone!" He states as if stating the obvious.

"Yeah but it didn't have to be me!" I yell back as I glare at him.

I quickly take note of his costume. He's dress up like a pirate, he even has the hat and everything, a handsome pirate at that. Wait what am I thinking?

Before he made his way to his desk he whispered in my ear "what a nice kitty, but I'll have to punish you later for showing others instead of just me"

"Idiot!" I hissed back turning red.

With that Takano went to his desk with a smile on his face. He is such a pervert! Deciding to ignore his stares I went back to work.

~**Later at Takano's apartment~**

'I can't believe what just happened!' I said thinking to myself as I blush recollecting what had happened when we got home.

Takano for some reason exploded and took me into his apartment. And the thing is I didn't complain! What is happening to me?! I squirm on the bed has I think about it.

Suddenly a pair of arms held me closer to them.

"Will my kitty ever stop struggling? And here I thought his energy ran out after seducing me" he whispers in that sexy voice of his, smirking.

"I was not!" I say pouting.

He chuckles and kisses me softly on the lips which makes me blush.

"We should do this every Halloween. Maybe it doesn't even have to be Halloween" he says smirking.

"Baka!" I yell back.

Never again will I dress up like a cat! Dressing up like a cat is definitely dangerous when it comes to him!

Takano did not let Ritsu sleep all night and continued his teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu you should know by now to be careful around Takano when it comes to cats hehe... Anyways hope you liked it, till next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back with another short story! Now... this one is a little random but it's meant to make you laugh... hopefully. So my friend Em and I wrote this story together and it was inspired by a chapter of Blind Love by RebelYouth, which she would understand once she reads this XD Anyways enjoy the randomness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haru and Yuu- Haru has gone crazy for Tay-Tay <strong>

It was a rather odd camping trip. Though which part made it odd, the part where my boyfriend is currently singing to Taylor Swift songs in his underwear or the fact that we are going on a camping trip to begin with?

I hear screaming and I wonder what's happening so I walk over to the bond fire and I see... I see... I actually don't know what I'm witnessing at the moment it's indescribable but it's the most hilarious moment I've ever seen in my life.

Okay so to get to the point I walk over to the bond fire only to hear the screaming of my boyfriend Haru and see him running around like a psycho around the fire. As I get closer I can now barely hear what Haru's saying which is "THE FIRE IS GOING TO ATTACK US". At moments like this I wonder what is going on in his head. But then again it's probably just the fact that he ate a whole box of chocolates that had alcohol in them a moment ago. I tried to warn him but it was too late, so I thought he would realize that they had something in them, but turns out that he didn't.

I sigh and walk over to the freaked out Haru and pull him down so that he's sitting on my lap.

"Yuu can't you see the fire is so red! It's going to attack us, loving it its definitely not red!" Haru says whining.

'That Taylor Swift reference did not even make sense.' I thought to myself.

"Haru you are drunk and the fire is orange" I say trying to stop him from struggling.

I have to say a drunk Haru in his underwear is the most adorable thing I've seen. At this I came up with an idea so I tilted Haru's chin so that his face is facing mine. I stare into is blue eyes that seem confused.

"Haru you are the best thing that's ever been mine" I say with full emotion as I see his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

He lays his forehead against mine and says "You're good at quoting Tay-Tay."

I smile at his comment as he leans in a gives me a soft peck on the lips.

"You'll be mine and I'll be yours" he says in a sweet voice.

I can't help myself and kiss him, a long sweet kiss full of love. I just hope that by the time morning comes he doesn't forget this day. No matter how ridiculous it may have seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a drunk Haru XD Oh geez I think I may have just ruined him but oh well the cuteness makes up for it... Now if Haru was real he would've probably killed me by now... Anyways that was all bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am back with another short story and before you mention it yes I know it's not Christmas yet but I'm uploading my Christmas chapters earlier since I'm probably not going to be able to update at all during Christmas week. So here it is, this is actually the first one of many that re yet to come cause I still need to write them... Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas specials part 1<strong>

**Kisa and Yukina- Drunken Accident **

"Yukinaaaaa why are you so *hic* beautiful!" Says a very drunk Kisa-san.

I sigh as I opened the door to our apartment. Yes, our apartment, it feels so good saying that it's finally ours. Kisa-san gave me the surprise for my birthday all nervous and blushing. It was so adorable!

I look down at Kisa-san who started poking my cheek like a child.

"Why *hic* won't the sparkles go away! It's like a weapon *hic* trying to shoot anyone in their path. You won't defeat me sparkles!" He says raising his arm with triumph.

I had to stop myself from laughing at his cuteness. What sparkles is he talking about?

"Kisa-san I think you should change and go to sleep you're too drunk" I say trying to hold in my laughter.

"I'm not *hic* drunk! I only had 5 drinks! So I'm not drunk" he states with a smart tone.

Shaking my head, I carried the drunkard to his bedroom.

"I'm a pretty princess! Carry me to my chambers servant!" He says giggling as I set him down on his bed.

I wonder how much of this he would remember in the morning?

Everything seemed quiet for a moment. I looked down to see that Kisa-san had started breathing evenly with his eyes closed. A faint blush tainted his cheeks, probably from the alcohol.

I sigh happily and start changing his clothes into pajamas. I moved him toward his side of the bed and lay next to him draping the blanket over us. Kisa had unconsciously snuggled closer to me and I hugged him against my chest as I soon doze off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Kisa P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to be met by a pounding headache. How much did I have to drink last night? It couldn't have been that much right.

My eyes widened as I remember parts of the conversation I had with Yukina yesterday. That's so embarrassing! What is wrong with me?! I must be an awful drunk...

Panicking I unconsciously rolled to the side bumping into a chest. As I looked closely, there was a blue rose in front of my face and when I looked up I saw a dazzling smile on Yukina's face.

He hands me the rose and I look at him confused.

"What's this" I say standing up slowly and lean back against the headboard.

"Merry Christmas Kisa-san!" He says also handing me a wrapped box with a blue ribbon tied around it.

Right it's Christmas, yesterday we went to a drinking party at Marukawa. Wow the alcohol must have gotten to me.

I smile as I unwrapped the box carefully and open the box once all the wrapping is gone. When I opened it I found a framed painting of yukina and I smiling. As soon as I saw it my eyes started tearing up and jumped up to hug Yukina.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten thank you!" I say between sobs.

He rubs my back in a caring manner that sent butterflies to my stomach. As I lean back he looks at me smiling and wipes the tears away from my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Yukina!" I say climbing out of bed to bet a wrapped box from underneath the bed. It was the perfect hideout for it since I figured Yukina wouldn't look under the bead.

I hand him over the box and he smiled at me curiously.

"You didn't have to Kisa-san" he says smiling and unwrapping the box.

"Shouta, K-kou you can call me Shouta at home remember?" I say blushing red.

As he looks into the box his eye widens and he looks at me smiling a bright dazzling smile that could almost blind me.

"Thank you Shouta! I love you" he says sweetly has he kisses me.

In the box was a light red scarf that goes well with Yukina's eyes. I noticed that he's been interested every time we go to the store but he never buys it so I figured to give it to him for Christmas.

"I love you too Kou" I say smiling as I kiss him once more.

We spent the rest of Christmas Day cuddled up in each other's arms. Our first Christmas as we started living together has been the best and I can't wait to spend all the holidays with Kou.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that made you guys laugh because it made me laugh when I started writing it XD Anyways if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays! Anyways like I said there's going to be a few more stories some time this month but anyways hope you read them and hope you enjoyed this one Bye-Bye! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey! I am finally back with another short story XD Now I realized that last time I updated this I was going to do a 3 part Christmas special... well I totally forgot about it and it's not Christmas anymore so scratch that hehehe... I know I'm bad with updating I'm sorry senpai! (hehe had to) Anyways now we are back to normal short stories so enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu and Takano- Book Arguments<strong>

**Ritsu P.O.V**

Right now I wouldn't say I'm on speaking terms with Takano-san. Mr. Bossy got me really mad this morning. Why you may ask? Well we have to go back to this morning.

**~Flashback~**

"Masamune did you read the book I lent you?" I ask curiously as I hand him the book he lent me.

Every week we switch books we would recommend to the other to make up for the 10 years we've been apart. Although we have similar tastes there are still some books that we read that are different.

He hands me the book with a serious face.

"It wasn't as good as I thought. The main character irritates me." He says with a bossy face.

"What?! It was really good! This is like my new obsession for the week" I say shocked.

"What did you think about the book I lent you?" He asks changing the subject as we started walking towards the elevator.

"It was good, but I feel like there were way too kissing scenes" I say an eyebrow twitching.

"What seriously?! Those scenes are where the main character expresses her love for the guy! They can't always be together so she chooses to kiss him every time they could meet. Didn't you find it romantic?" He says looking at me with an affectionate stare after the elevator closed.

"The first two times yes. After that I just found it annoying" I say crossing my arms over my chest in thought. My bag hanging loosely over my shoulder.

"You don't know how to appreciate a good book" He says irritated.

"You're the one who can't appreciate a good book!" I countered.

"It was romantic!" He says sighing of exasperation.

"It was annoying!" I say back to him.

There was silence for a few seconds. From the corner of my eyes I saw an irritated look on Masamune's face. Although there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Two can play at that game then.

I heard a sigh and slight chuckle from him.

"You're so childish" He says as we headed towards our department.

"Me childish?! You're the one that started it!" I say pretending to be slightly offended.

The arguments just kept going until we both sat down and got to work.

**~Flashback Ends~**

And that's where we are at now. He is too stubborn to give up this game he has started and I refuse to lose to him.

The office is empty, it's just the two of us left. They probably got fed up with us throwing things at each other. That and it was getting late.

I sigh and lean my head towards my hands, elbow resting on the table. I take a small glance at Takano to notice he was staring at me. Our eyes met and there was nothing but silence.

"Can you believe this started over a book?" He says smirking as he stands up and walks over to me.

"Yeah well you're so stubborn to let it go" I say tiredly.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay u was also too stubborn to let it go" I admitted with a sigh.

He smiles at me and leans down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Seriously this happened because of a book?! You guys are ridiculous! You deprived me of my sleeping time. Shame on you!" Kisa says from the doorway and then leaves storming out.

I merely laugh and continue to make out with my boyfriend. After all everything turned out quite fun if I got payback on Kisa for teasing me all those times ago.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was all! This was inspired by a recent book related "argument" I had with my friend... it wasn't really an argument XD So leave any suggestions for prompt for short stories you would like me to write about. It could be about any of the Sekai characters or even my characters Haru, Aki, and Daisuke even (see recent chapter of can i sing my way into your heart for that) I will try to get to any suggestions eventually. That is all Bye-bye!<strong>


End file.
